1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device for an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to an input system having a joystick.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Joysticks are commonly known in many different types of electronic devices, such as a computer game system controller or on a computer control console. U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,041 describes one type of joystick for use as a pointer on a laptop computer keyboard.
Radio telephone handsets have displays where text and graphics are displayed. A user can scroll through a menu or telephone numbers or even play games by use of arrow keys (up/down and/or left/right) on the handset. Another type of radio telephone handset interface has a roller that rolls along a single axis. U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,185 B1 describes a trackball type of input device for use in a portable radio telephone.
In addition to radio telephone handsets, there are also other types of communicator devices which use radio frequency and/or satellite transmissions. These communicators can include mobile terminals having a wireless communication function as well as features such as, for example, a camera, a PDA, or even a laptop computer with a radio telephone communications module. U.S. Pat. No. D447,740 S shows one type of communicator which has a general clamshell design with a radio telephone feature in a collapsed configuration and a keyboard and larger display available in an open configuration.
In the future, most communicators are expected to have some kind of a navigation device in them. A joystick is a common form of navigation device for many people and is commonly used. However, manufacturing of a joystick in a portable communicator, such as the communicator shown in U.S. Pat. No. D447,740 S has its limitations. More specifically, a joystick is relatively high and is not particularly adapted for use with a hand held communicator, such as a hand-held portable mobile terminal.
There is a desire to provide a joystick type of input device or navigation device in a portable mobile terminal which has a reduced height. There is also a desire to provide a joystick type of input device in a hand-held mobile radio telephone flip-open communicator which can be covered by a lid of the flip-open communicator when the communicator is in a collapsed configuration.